Game of Cat and Mouse
by TrisanaLonelyEyes
Summary: "Don't worry about it my kitty it is simply another's innocents." Sebastian X OC Lemon


The cat becoming the mouse in a game of cat and mouse was not amusing to Neko as she runs for her life through the unfamiliar territory of a strange town.

"Here kitty kitty," a darkly seductive voice calls out to the neko while she ducks behind a barrel in haste. Desperately trying to calm her breathing her bare chest frantically rises and falls with heavy heavings. She wasn't sure why but this dark haired man was after her ever since he laid eyes on her in the woods.

"There you are," the dark haired man cooes when he finds Neko hiding between barrels and a brick wall. In fright she let's out a feline screech.

"There now kitty," he cooes again, this time picking her up bridal style.

"What are doing," Neko demands clinging desperately on to the strange man that chased her.

"Taking you somewhere you will be safe," with that said the man throws his black coat over her exposed body and blurs the land around them.

"Here you are my kitty," the man announces while setting Neko down on a bed. Unable to deny the comfort of the bed she crawls around in a circle, pulling the blanket inward, and plops down in a tight curled circle with her long lengthy pale body, forming a ball.

"You'll have to excuse me for just a second my kitty, my master is calling for me." Neko releases a yawn in reply before drifting off.

"Meow," Neko asks being woken up at the feel of her fluffy brown ears being petted. She looks up, long brown tail twitching in announce of being disturbed from her slumber. Before her sits the strange man that chased her earlier. He a was an interesting looking fellow lacking ears and a tail like the rest of her people, but handsome despite his oddities. He was pale, much like Neko, and held contrasting pitch black hair that falls in his face and piercing crimson eyes.

"Why are you wearing such funny looking things and where are your ears and tails?" The man just chuckles at Neko, angering her.

"Demons do not have such things and these, my kitty, are clothes." Neko turns her head to the side at the strange man's words.

"Why do you call me kitty, my name is Neko?" The man smirks at Neko's words, confusing her further.

"My little Neko, you now belong to me."

"Does that mean I get to sleep on this bed," Neko asks sitting up by pushing up on her hands to lift her front body up. She looks up at the strange man with big curious eyes, unaware of how enticing her position was with her boobs pressed together and presented to the strange man, and with her head chocked to the side as her long brown hair falls over her shoulders.

"You can sleep on this bed any time you want." Neko beams at the man as she jumps on him, tracking him to the bed.

"I'll always be yours then, master," Neko tells the man before curling up on his chest. Her new master begins running his hand down her back causing Neko to release a purr of pleasure.

 **Some time later**

Neko lies contently beside her master in her black lace night gown in bed while he pets her ears in thought.

"Master," Neko calls softly from her position. She barely spoke a whisper but she knows that his hearing is better than her own.

"Yes my Neko," he replies eyes still shut.

"I heard that strange woman who always breaks things discussing this way to show affection, but I know how you do not like to be touched without permission." Neko winces at the memory of when her nails were clipped after she began to kneed his leg in pleasure.

"And what way was that," Sebastian asks cautiously in concern of what exactly his little Neko heard.

"Can I show you and if you do not enjoy it I will stop, but please do no punish me like last time." Sebastian stops petting Neko and lies on his back to allow her to move freely.

Neko moves to on top of her master, who lays only in his boxers, and begins to remove his bottoms exposing his member. Nervous about what she intends to do, with a deep breath Neko licks her master member. Sebastian's breath hitches.

"Neko what are you doing?" At the sound of her master's voice she pulls away biting her lower lips with a sad face.

"I'm sorry," she tells him before getting up and leaving towards the window where she would hop out and go to a tree to lounge in.

"Its better when you suck it, so stop teasing me." Neko looks over at her master feeling a little better that he didn't dislike it. With renewed confidence Neko strateles her master's legs and begins sucking his enlarged member. Enjoying Neko's form of gratitude much more this time Sebastian hisses in pleasure while placing his hand on her head in encouragement. Neko begins to suck harder, causing her fangs to brush against Sebastian's throbbing member with every move she made to take in more of him. Becoming excited by his little Neko's actions, Sebastian bucks his hips into Neko.

Shocked by her master's actions Neko jerks back a little, gagging. Sebastian would have none of it though and pushed Neko's head back down as she gagged at his length.

"Neko," Sebastian growls with pleasure giving his little Neko the added zealous she needed to keep taking him in. Growing adjusted to his length Neko begins to enjoy the feeling of her master's hips beating against her face and him being swallowed up by her mouth.

"Neko, get on your back," Sebastian orders his obedient little Neko.

Sebastian towers over her as she lies on her back meeting his deep endless red pools with unblinking blue eyes. He moves his hand up her inner thigh, raising her silky black night gown up until he reaches her womanhood.

"Someone is drenched," Sebastian comments not only bringing the wet feeling between Neko's legs to attention but also this startlingly amazing feeling of being touched in a place no one has ever touched her before. A purr from deep within in released by Neko.

"Do you enjoy when I touch you here," Sebastian asks already knowing the response he was going to receive. He runs his finger around her womanhood again, this time with a bit of pressure behind it and earns a louder purr. Wishing to test just how far Neko will let him go with this, Sebastian drives a finger inside her and begins to furiously finger her. Like putty in his hand he watches with a smirk as Neko curls in on herself and starts making little noises of pleasure.

Without warning Sebastian replaces his finger for his aching member who begs to be fully sheathed inside Neko as it yearned to be since he first laid eyes on her bare exposed body. Caught off guard by the sudden pain in the place that had been bringing utter bliss Neko releases a cry of a strangled feline.

"Neko," Sebastian calls forcing Neko to look at him with a pained expression. Feeling bothered by her look he leans down and licks between the slit exposing the valley of her chest. Her eyes close with pleasure and her body, though still tense, relaxes some. Taking this as his go ahead Sebastian begins to move at a steadily quickening pace.

"Ah, master," Neko pants out with an unbelievable feeling of pain and bliss overwhelms her.

"Yes my Neko," Sebastian whispers huskily into her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"I want all of you, like before." Sebastian smirks at her words. She was so well trained. Enjoying this Sebastian grabs Neko's legs, pressing them against her shoulders so as to make her boobs bigger and prevent anything from getting between them. Now closer than ever Sebastien rams his member inside her with great force and lies on top of her body so that he can fondle bother her boob and clit.

Neko's moans increase in volume the more the tightness increases inside her, becoming a coil ready to break. She drags her nails along her master's back, breaking skin and earning a well deserved hiss of pleasure.

"I'm going to break you," Sebastian growls into Neko's ear pushing her over the edge. She gasps an unauditable gasp before biting into Sebastian's shoulder. He chuckles at his little Neko.

"Did I over stimulate you my little kitty," Sebastian cooes in amusement. Neko simply nods with closed eyes unable to think or comprehend anything.

"I'll reward you and end this short tonight, but I require your assistance in finishing myself." Neko opens her eyes and untangles herself from Sebastian so that she may satisfy her master as she has been doing in the begin.

"Master your member is covered in blood," Neko points out concerned that he may be injured. To her surprise though Sebastian just chuckles at her.

"Don't worry about it my kitty it is simply another's innocents."


End file.
